If I asked you to kiss me
by Sentariana
Summary: The gang are all playing a game to see who can kiss Jaden; but he doesn't know. They're not the only ones with a secret - he has one too. This a story of discovery to hilarious and terrible effects. Spiritshipping. Shounen-ai i.e. Yaoi , attempted rape.
1. Gekka Hyoujin

**Hi! I'm Sen and**** I just dreamed up this really cool story – literally I dreamed of it last night and I thought it was so good I made a note of it when I got up…I didn't believe someone could dream so much but…never mind.**

**To all who are wondering this will be a spiritshipping story in the long run but there are other pairings and here they are (some are a little odd)**

**Girl ****– Boy ****Alexis/Aster (different, I know), Blair/Chazz (I think they'll be a really funny couple)**

**Girl – Girl (only one)**** Jasmine/Mindy**

**Boy – ****Boy (majority)**** Atticus/Zane, Jim/Hasselberry, (and the well loved – focus of this story) Jesse/Jaden (i.e. spiritshipping)**

**And**** Axel/OC, Syrus/OC, Bastion/Girlfriend at home (I would love name ideas for these three)**

**Gekkahyoujin is the Japanese word for Cupid. Read and find out why I told you this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx, but I do own my dreams (LOL) and OCs.**

**Enjoy!!!**

A boy with beautiful blond locks and sea blue eyes stepped onto the Duel Academy docks. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was _finally_ off that boring boat. He turned and headed straight towards Duel Academy main building without the need of any guidance as that was one of his _abilities._

He headed straight for Chancellor Sheppard's office.

At the sound of his opening door Sheppard glanced up from his desk. A look of total surprise came across his features.

"I have come here to see how many people I can," the boy winked, "you know." His voice was sexy and low. He smirked.

"Well, you are quite welcome to do so, just…don't do what you did last time. No matter how amusing it is."

The boy bowed. "Thank you. You shall have a pleasurable evening." He turned and left.

"I'll look forward to it."

-

Jaden Yuki loved Fridays! Why? Because Friday is Shrimp day!!!

"Come on, Jess! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" he shouted over his shoulder towards his teal haired, emerald eyed best friend.

"I'm coming, Jay! Sheesh!" Jesse ran after the hyper active brown haired and chocolate eyed boy before him.

Suddenly Jaden stopped running causing Jesse to stop as well. Jesse looked at his friend. There was a look of curiosity in his innocent chocolate brown eyes as he stared at something in the distance. Jesse followed the direction of his gaze to see someone in flowing white robes walking towards them.

-

The boy walked around the island for a while unsure where he should go first. And then he saw two boys running towards the Sleifer dorm cafeteria. They were joking in a very cheerful manner which caught his eye. Then they stopped. The boy with brown hair, chocolate eyes in a red coat was looking at him with curiosity. Such innocent curiosity that the boy felt that he _must_ meet him.

He turned and began walking toward them. He noticed the chocolate boy's friend was now looking towards him with a similar type of innocent curiosity. He looked towards the other boy. He had teal hair, emerald green eyes and wore a white shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket over the top. Both of the boys seemed innocent. He particularly enjoyed dealing with innocents – it made his job much more interesting.

He stood before them with his hands on his hips and his features arranged in a friendly smirk.

"Hello," he said in his deep sexy voice.

"Hey!" both the boys said cheerfully. They now stood shoulder to shoulder. Well, almost. A normal human would think they were but the boy's sensitive eyes noticed the teal boy was slightly in front of the chocolate boy in a protective manner.

"Are you new here?" asked the chocolate boy bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Not really. I have just returned for a while."

"Why?" he now noticed the teal boy had a South American accent. _He must be one of those transfers I heard about._

"Oh. This and that," his smirk widened as he saw the two boys exchange a glance.

"My name is Gekka. Gekka Hyoujin."

The chocolate boy introduced himself first. It seemed to Gekka that he often started the conversations. "I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"An' I'm Jesse. Jesse Anderson."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. To where are you heading?"

"The cafeteria –" as soon as the words left Jesse's mouth Jaden was gone.

"What is wrong with him?" Gekka glanced in the direction of Jaden's now settling dust.

"Nothin'. He's always like that. Don't worry bout it. It's just 'cause it's dinner time and special since it's shrimp day." Jesse and Gekka started heading in the same direction that Jaden had just gone. "Man, Jaden can run!" Jesse grinned cheekily. "But no-one can lift weights like I can!"

"Why is that?"

"Oh, back 'ome in Norway I'm the regional weights liftin' champion. I just did it for the heck of it! Fact, I do most things simply 'cause they're fun," Jesse glanced sideways at him. "Just gunna warn yeh. Most the students 'ere are crazy. Though not 'alf as crazy Jay and I are, but that's beside the point."

They arrived at the cafeteria. "Anyways, I know yeh been 'ere before but I'm still gunna say welcome to Duel Academy the craziest Academy around. But, trust me, no matter 'ow crazy it is, I wouldn't change a single thing!"

They entered the cafeteria. Jesse got his food then headed towards a space beside Jaden, who seemed to be inhaling his food. Gekka got himself some food as well and decided to sit at another table near them.

He glanced at his companions. There was a guy with a crocodile on his back, another who had grey hair and slightly snobbish look that he seemed completely unaware of across from him, and another guy with long brown hair and a long blue and white jacket who looked the most _normal_ beside him.

He turned towards the one beside him. "Hello. I am Gekka Hyoujin. I shall be spending some time here at Duel Academy."

"Hey, I'm Atticus Rhodes. See that girl over on the next table she's my little sister, Alexis Rhodes. Ask here out some time," Atticus eyed his hansom features.

"Oh, no. I pair others up. Not myself."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is my job. I am here to pair up as many people as I can."

"How?"

"Ask all your friends, with the exception of…hmm…I think I shall pick one of the boys I met earlier, Jaden Yuki. Do you know of him?"

Atticus gave him a smile. "Everyone in the school does. But I'll admit I may know him better than others. But not as well as a few."

"And who would those few be?"

"You see the three Jaden's sitting with?" Gekka looked towards Jaden's table. Beside him sat Jesse. And across from him sat a small boy with blue hair and a yellow Jacket and a tall boy with tanned skin, muscles and a sleeveless yellow Jacket.

"Yes. I do."

"That's Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry and Jesse Anderson. They're Jaden best friends though really Syrus is more like a brother to him, Hassleberry a good friend, and Jesse's his best friend. But that'd only be if you ask me. Although I think most people are of similar opinion."

"Yes. I met Jesse, as well. He and Jaden seem very similar."

"Oh, they are. They're virtually twins they're so similar."

"Returning to what I was saying, ask all your friends, with the exception of Jaden, to meet me at the duel arena. Oh, and make sure he has no idea that we're meeting."

"Why?"

"I like to play this little game." Gekka smirked. "Are you familiar in the art of matchmaking?"

"Am I?" Atticus asked in voice that said that he was.

"Well, then, we may be able to do this together. Come I shall tell you more outside. But don't forget to tell you friends. Texting is an efficient process."

"Ok. By the way this is Jim 'Crocodile' Cook," he nodded towards the crocodile boy, "and this is Bastion Misawa," he nodded towards the snob boy.

Both the mentioned boys started at hearing their names. They had obviously been in deep thought.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Gekka Hyoujin."

"Cupid?" asked Bastion.

"Yes. Ironic, is it not, Atticus?" He looked to the boy beside him. Atticus was laughing quite hard at the revelation that he was a matchmaker named Cupid in Japanese. "Could you please meet me at the duel arena tonight at 9 pm to play a game. Please do make sure that Jaden Yuki knows not of this as, if he does, it shall ruin the game."

"Alright, mate. I wonder what type o' game means not tellin' Jaden though…" replied Jim. Bastion simply nodded.

"Come. Atticus, I shall tell you more." They began to walk off then Gekka suddenly stopped. "Invite your friends. The more the merrier. Just remember…"

"Don't worry. We won't."

-

**At the Duel Arena**

9 pm

Gekka was introduced to all in the arena who were willing to play the game. It was basically the entire gx gang with exception of Jaden of course. He was amused to see that Jaden had such a large group of friends although not greatly surprised.

"So what is this game you want us to play, Cupid?" asked Chazz in his normal manner before being hit by Blair.

"Firstly, please call me Gekka, secondly, I wish you all to sign this form promising you all shall participate in this game if I tell you of it. If you do not sign I'm afraid you must then leave and not be told until after it is completed."

There was some grumbling but everyone was curious as to what this game was and so they all signed.

"Alright. You have all agreed to play so you now must. Once you sign the form you cannot retreat." Everyone looked shocked by this news.

"Figures," Chazz said. He was then hit over the head by Blair again. "Ow!"

"Alright…The game is a matchmaking game…"

"What?" asked Hassleberry and everyone agreed with him, except Atticus who was in on it.

"It shall circulate around your friend Jaden. All you must do is seduce him then kiss him. But he must be willing for you to do so. And before you kiss him you must ask 'If I asked you to kiss me what would you say'. If his reaction to the question is negative do not kiss him, while if it is positive do. If you are unsure tell me what occurred and I shall tell you, with the help of your friend Atticus who knows much in the art of matchmaking. Although I do expect you to tell me what occurred anyway so…The winner is the one who kisses him with him willing and, as often happens, returns the kiss. This game will result in the majority of you being matchmade, not necessarily with Jaden."

"We have got to do…what?" asked Aster shocked. Everyone was shocked. None of them had expected _that_ but they had signed the form so had to play.

"The game is called 'If I asked you to kiss me'," Atticus added smiling cheekily.

"No wonder you're called Cupid," said Chazz. And this time Blair didn't hit him.


	2. Jasmine Makurada

_**Hey, everyone! Long time no see! I hope you are all well and enjoy the following chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews! 16 reviews for just the first chapter is a lot for me! Wow! D**_

_**As you may have noticed I have moved the story down to 'T', this is because after reading and comparing some 'T' and 'M' stories I realised that my story doesn't qualify for 'M'. Later on, after the end of the story, I could write something 'M' worthy - as an epilogue or a sequel one-shot. Your choice.**_

_**First up to play the game - the girls! But which of them this Chapter? Who knows? I do, of course! ;]**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Jesse sighed and looked to the oblivious brunette seated at his side. He hated that the Game was victimising his Best Friend (and crush) but there was nothing he could do about it - Gekka had told everyone that if you break the contract he could have you thrown out of Duel Academy, and he had looked so damn serious Jesse didn't want to chance it. Problem was that Jesse was so against the entire idea of the Game that he was actually willing to risk it - he would never treat Jay like some kind of toy!

He looked back to the front of the classroom thinking contemplatively over what the first person chosen, Jasmine Makurada (_she doesn't have a last name in the dub so I used the sub)_, would do to try and seduce Jaden. Considering how dense Jaden could be, especially with things like romance, it would have to be huge and very noticeable.

Jesse blew some teal hair out of his emerald eyes and bent over his book writing his notes before looking up and catching sight of Blair a few rows down from him sending him off on a whole new line of thought. After the meeting with Gekka the girls had all gone off to their dorm together giggling and gossipping and then this morning when he'd gotten up there had been posters everywhere about a fancy dress - "cutesy animal fancy dress" had been the exact words - party and that the girls would inspect each costume for cuteness and if you didn't pass you wouldn't be allowed in...Knowing the girls those that didn't pass would regret it so basically you _had_ to pass or face the wrath of the girls! It had also had some small print about helping _**certain favourite cute**_ boys look _**adorable**__._

He really hoped he wasn't one of those.

Jasmine sat in the dorm room she shared with her Best Friend, Mindy Hamaguchi _(sub)_, staring into her huge wardrobe of clothing. Her shaggy shoulder-blade length ginger hair had been brushed, puffed and sprayed in to perfection so that possibly not even a hurricane could move a hair out of place. Her carefully lined in smoky black eyeliner and mascara hazel eyes looked towards Mindy, who's long black hair was tied back in her typical fashionable ponytail with the ends splaying out in all directions and wore the not-so-bad school uniform which could be hitched up, stitched up, and personalised until it was no longer an embarrassment to wear in public, who held two _very_sexy outfits that the girls were sure even someone as dense as Jaden would get a nosebleed from if he saw them in one of those.

"Sooo..." drew out Mindy as she turned back towards her BFF. "Sexy and sensual Devil or sweet and selfish Angel." She held up the two outfits she'd been pondering over. One was bikini style blood red with fluffy black lining and no straps, a tacky plastic rose red pointed tail was attached to the bottom bikini part and a red headband with some fluff edging it and two spike-like horns coming from the top of it slung over the bikini top. The other was a creamy white corset two-piece style with shimmering silver stitches and a fluffy white circlet that sat atop the head slung over one of the top piece's ruffled shoulders, the bottom piece had ruffles in skirt-like style, two small fluffy wings came out the back of the top piece. All in all they both looked extremely sexy and revealing.

_**(Count how many times I said fluff or fluffy in that paragraph...)**_

"Hmmm..." Jasmine put a finger to her chin and thought carefully, occasionally sneaking a glance at Mindy's cheerfully determined green-hazel eyes trying to gauge her reaction. To Jasmine the Game wasn't only a way to see how many boys she made faint, and an attempt at seducing Jaden - even though she somehow doubted it'd work - it was also a way to both attract her secret crush and make her rather jealous. She really needed to know which one Mindy, aka her secret crush, preferred without making it too obvious. "Which one do _you _like?" Oh yeah, not at all obvious.

_**(-_-')**_

"Personally?" Mindy put her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. Jasmine nodded. "I think Jaden would prefer the Angel to the Devil. I mean, look at his BFs. Hassleberry, while not obviously angelic in any way or form, is very loyal and trusting, those are angelic qualities. Syrus is absolutely adorable, what with his big blue eyes, slight stature, and sweet and shy personality, very angel-like. And then there's Jesse. He's just as cute as Jaden, with a stronger more mature edge, and the possibility to actually be sexy and work. He's the perfect Angel in my opinion. And he's Jaden's Best Best Friend!"

"Hm. I suppose you're right...And you like the Angel costume too, right?" Jasmine fixed her eyes upon her Best Friend searchingly.

Mindy just smiled cheerfully.

Axel Brody, transfer student from West Academy, was a very unsocial person. He preferred being by himself. And so when he received the invitation to play a game in the Duel Arena he decided that he'd rather not be stuck in a stuffy room playing some boring, time-wasting game. Especially, if Jaden wasn't going to be there. In all honesty the only time he was willing to be with a large group of people, outside school, was in the Slifer Cafeteria for dinner.

So it was no great surprise to find him doing push-ups near the river opposite the Obelisk Dorms.

"Five-hundred-and-five."

His dark muscles bulged as he pushed himself up and down, sweat dripped down onto the lush green grass beneath and between his rough, mocha chino hands. His breathing was deep and even.

"Five-hundred-and-six."

His coal black, sleeveless, light trench coat brushed the ground when he neared it then lifted up as he pushed up, scrunching his blood red top up a little.

"Five-hundred-and-seven."

The gold ring on his upper arm shone as the sun's rays hit it.

"Five-hundred-and-eight."

His baggy black trousers hung in an awkward position from his legs as his leg muscles stretched.

"Five-hundred-and-nine."

He suddenly stopped, holding himself up as if he were about to go down again, and turned his head to look across the river. His dark brown serious eyes widened as he caught sight of the origin of the loud giggling. Two of Jaden's female friends were walking along in front of the Obelisk building. One was wearing a typical girl's uniform and the other...was not.

Axel Brody wasn't easily embarrassed. And he didn't usually faint at the sight of a girl, but this time he really couldn't help it - she was basically walking around in just her underwear. He felt as if all the blood was rushing to his head and all of a sudden his world was spinning like a top. He collapsed and tried to catch his breath. He felt something warm dripping out of his nose. His vision clouded. Then he was out like a light.

So it was a huge shock when later on in the afternoon first year African American Sheryl Heidleberg tripped over the insensible East Academy transfer. "Argh!" she screamed as she fell, waking the shocked boy.

"Urgh," he groan as he regained consciousness. Sheryl quickly pushed herself back to her feet and dusted herself off before turning business-like to face the still dazed man.

"What were you thinking! Taking a nap out here where anybody could have tripped over you and got hurt, you're just fortunate it was me and that, as my mother says, I'm as strong as an ox!" she said sternly in her alto voice while glaring down at him.

"Sorry," Axel said blushing. This was a situation he wasn't experienced in.

"Oh my gosh! Is that blood?" She crouched down to take a closer look.

_**(Got over it pretty quickly...)**_

"Oh. Yes, I think so. I must have overworked myself and had a nosebleed knocking myself out. But I'm fine now."

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry. If that's what happened, I really shouldn't have shouted at you like that." She ruffled around her uniform seeming to look for something before bring out a tissue and handing it to Axel. Axel smiled gratefully and used the tissue to rub off most of the blood.

"Thanks." He put it in his pocket making a note to clean it and give it back to her later...or get her new one.

"That's OK. You are better now, right? You know, you should be more careful. Our bodies are like machines, they work great when they're taken care of but if not they just fall to pieces." She got that stern look in her eye again.

"You're right. I'll be more careful from now on." He pushed himself up on to his knees, before standing. Sheryl hovered over him worriedly. "Thank you." He looked at her properly. Sheryl was a lovely girl with full proportions, a deep mocha chino skin tone, and swirling golden-brown-black eyes under strong eyebrows. Her obelisk uniform was more conservative and practical than any of the other obelisk girls Axel had seen. All in all, Axel found her really quite pretty, and she seemed to have a strong personality, Axel like strong woman. "I'm Axel Brody, I transferred here from East Academy. Who are you?"

Sheryl smiled approvingly at Axel, liking that he was the one to introduce himself first with no prompt and how direct he was. "I'm Sheryl Heidleberg, this is my first year here at Duel Academy. I think I saw you at the welcoming ceremony. I always wondered what East Academy was like..."

Axel gave her small smile. He always liked thinking about East Academy, the place where he'd made his first friends. He soon launched into a full blown description of East Academy, the teachers, the students, the place itself. Sheryl was entranced by his enthusiasm and quickly found herself wishing she were there. Not that she didn't like Duel Academy, she just found it a bit too lax and languorous. She wanted somewhere that's set tasks and challenges, and worked at its skill with precision and practise.

Eventually Axel ran out of things to say and just went silent. The two of them looked over the river from where they had unconsciously reseated themselves at the dark starry sky. "You seen the sign about that party soon?" Sheryl hinted. She knew it was early on, but she liked Axel and wanted to get things going.

"Hm. Yeah. Terrible idea but I'm going to have to go, I'm kind of friends with the girls organising it. I have no idea of what to do though...Are you going?"

"I think I might, if I could find someone to go with. I could help you with you costume, if you like! How about after classes tomorrow?" She looked at him excitedly. He gave her a small smile and nodded calmly.

Things had gotten off to a rocky start but it looked like this was the start of a beautiful friendship, and maybe something more someday.

In another part of the Academy, while Axel was still knocked out, Jaden was having a lunch picnic with his best friends just outside of the Slifer dorm. The sun was shining happily down on them as they all laughed merrily and chatted cheerfully about anything and everything.

"And then Prof turned red, then purple and just started screaming at me. I mean, I didn't even DO anything!" Jaden was exclaiming dramatically.

"Sure you didn't, Jay," Jesse said smirking good-naturedly. Syrus and Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"I didn't!"

"I never said you did..."

"No, but...I really didn't! You've gotta believe me!" After none of his claims seemed to change Jesse's mind in the slightest Jaden decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He looked Jesse right in the eye and made his eyes impossibly wide and adorable, more-so than Syrus's were naturally, before whining. "I swear...I didn't do anything..." Tears were appearing in his eyes now and Jesse was finding it harder and harder not to melt and believe absolutely anything Jaden said.

"...I believe you..." The minute those words left Jesse's mouth Jaden knew that Jesse really did. He did a little mental cheer while merely dropping the puppy-dog eyes - for that's what they were - and gave Jesse a huge, grateful smile.

Jaden couldn't really put his finger on it yet but there was something about Jesse that just drew him in and made desperate to keep his approval. Maybe it was Jesse's voice, which Jaden found inextricably alluring, even when he wasn't saying anything particularly sensual, with his sweet accent and expressive tones. Or maybe it was the way that Jesse didn't always say everything that was on his mind, but his emerald eyes were like a doorway to his soul. Maybe it was just the way his smile seemed to light up the room. Maybe it was even how Jesse's skin felt so soft and looked so delicate or when he touched his hair it felt like he was touching a piece of heaven it was so smooth and smelt so sweet. Maybe...It was everything about Jesse that Jaden just couldn't help but be drawn to. Jesse's appearance was beautiful. Jesse's scent was refreshing and real. Jesse's personality was like Jaden's, but it was calmer, more thoughtful, more shy, and less cheerful or over-the-top. Jaden felt that Jesse was everything Jaden wanted to be. Jaden thought that Jesse was perfect.

"Oh Ra!" Syrus exclaimed suddenly, catching the twin's attention, while turning beetroot red. "M-Mindy's in - in - in her UNDERWEAR!" Jesse felt a lick of worry as he saw some blood start to drip from Syrus's nose.

Jesse and Jaden both turned and looked. And blinked. And rubbed their eyes. Then pinched their arms. "Ow...definitely awake!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Jesse's eyebrow's were raised and his eyes were wide. For a second Jaden felt a burning feeling in his chest before he realised Jesse wasn't reacting the same way as Syrus. Jaden could tell Syrus was feeling embarrassed, but also a want that Jaden was sure he, Syrus, had never felt before. Hassleberry wasn't reacting quite so badly but there was still some drool coming from his mouth. Jesse on the other hand seemed to be experiencing more of a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Jaden felt a strange satisfaction at this realisation. Jesse didn't find himself wanting Jasmine when seeing her in very little clothing, he was merely shocked and probably just wanted her to get dressed. Jaden had to admit that he felt the same way. Why Jasmine was walking around in a bikini was beyond him. And he really wished she wasn't.

"Hello, boys~" Jasmine drew out her words using a sensual tone that would have any woman loving person fall over themselves for. She felt a sense of satisfaction as she gained the required reaction from Syrus and Hassleberry. But was annoyed when she saw that Jaden was not fawning over her, while she stood right next to him in barely anything, but on Jesse who seemed to be struck dumb by the sudden turn of events.

Jasmine crossed her arms, making her partially exposed breasts lift up above them and look perky, and examined the situation before her. Of the four subjects, five if you counted Mindy who stood behind her looking peculiarly proud, only two of them seemed to gain a strong physical attraction toward her. At first glance she'd thought that Jesse had as well but once she'd looked into his eyes properly she'd realised that he was merely embarrassed and had no idea how to react to the situation. And Jaden's reaction was to react to Jesse's reaction. Honestly!

Jasmine looked back at Mindy. The task seemed like a hopeless cause, but she wanted to see if she might be able to garner some response from Mindy before withdrawing. "I think my tops come a bit loose..." She blushed and looked downward while fiddling with the hem of her corset, before looking up attempting to catch Jaden's eye. "Would you mind doing it up for me, Ja~den?"

At the sound of his name Jaden turned turned back towards Jasmine considering his actions. On side he felt a bit like torturing his friends a bit for not believing him, but on the other he was really starting to get worried about Jesse would looked ready to faint (Syrus already had but for a very different reason) because of the shock. After a minute of weighing his options he decided that, considering that Syrus and Jesse may need to see the Nurse and Hassleberry wasn't looking too good either, it might be best for him to ask the girls to leave.

"Erm...Jasmine, I'm kind of busy at the moment...I would really appreciate it if you were to just...go." Jaden didn't want to sound too harsh but, really, she was in her underwear.

Jasmine sighed. Mindy's face seemed to be a mixture of being disappointed about something and glad about something else. "OK." And with that both girls turned and walked away.

Jaden turned back to his friends. With the girls gone Hassleberry had covered his eyes and seemed to be well on the way to recovery. Syrus was waking up. He blushed uncomfortably and brought out a tissue to rub away the blood that was still dripping from his nose. Jaden felt a moment at relief that they were both fine. But Jesse hadn't moved.

Looking him up and down Jesse looked very pale, paler than usual, his eyes had dilated, Jaden knew that was never a good sign, and his breathing had become uneven. "Jesse?" Jaden grabbed Jesse's shoulders and shook them gently. Jesse rocked with the motion "Oh my God! Jess!" Jesse's head fell forward and his body fell limp. Jaden pulled him closer and saw that he'd fainted.

Jaden had never felt so worried or scared in his life.

_**Cliffhanger! Sort-of. Don't worry, Jesse's fine. He just feinted from shock and horror. Anyways, that plan failed. Wonder how next chapter's person will do. Can any of you guess who it is?**_

_**In case any of you are wondering, its Saturday and they have morning lessons but the afternoon off - the school also ends earlier during the week than it does in normal schools, about 1 o'clock, and their Saturday classes end at about 11 o'clock. They have Sundays off too.**_

_**And...Axel has met a girl, his OC girlfriend to-be. What do you all think of her? Most of my OCs are just going to be side characters so I'm hoping I won't create any Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues, Jesse and Jaden already kind of are so I don't need anymore.**_

_**Any ideas for what you think the others could do to try and attract Jaden? I have some planned but others are still open to opinions.**_

_**What do all think of Syrus's OC girlfriend to-be being chinese and called Ren?**_

_**Anyways, this is Sen ending Chapter 2! Over and out. **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
